Family
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Qu'est-ce que la famille ?


**Date**** : 11 septembre 2013**

**Avertissements**** : Eh ben je n'en sais rien d'abord ! Pas d'avertissement particulier je suppose...**

**Genre**** : Family/Drama / (romance, encore une fois, pour ceux qui voudront la voir).**

**Personnages**** : Dean Winchester / Sam Winchester / Castiel / Crowley / Kevin.**

**Situation temporelle**** : Juste après le dernier épisode de la saison huit.**

**Changements de situation**** : /**

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Supernatural est la propriété de la Warner Bross, de McG, de Robert Singer, de Eric Kripke et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartient.**

* * *

**- Eh bien, en voilà une seconde, écrire hier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête, comme d'habitude. **

**- Si vous voulez une playlist, sachez que je l'ai écrire avec une playlist de 6 musique de Michael Ortega. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous ordonne d'aller voir :-) (vous ferez attention, Inception bug parfois, elle se lit sans le son. Remettez là au début et ça remarche).**

**- Je mets cette fiction dans les romances même si pour moi ce n'en est pas une. Je refuse de perdre des lecteurs parce que ça n'est pas une Destiel pour l'auteur, alors que les Destiel verront une Destiel. Na !**

* * *

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Bonne lecture !**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Un regard désespéré vers le ciel.

Une prière qu'il savait sans le moindre espoir de réponse.

L'impression – la certitude – d'avoir tout fait foirer une fois de plus.

Il serra le poing et ferma les yeux.

Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son si important petit frère. Son petit frère. Le cadet.

Mais le benjamin était absent. Le benjamin était Dieu – l'enflure – savait où.

Une larme perla au coin d'un œil vert pour aller s'écraser sur la manche de Sam.

- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda ce dernier.

- « Devine ! » Ironisa l'ainé après quelques instants – à tenter de se reprendre.

Mais les larmes n'étaient pas aussi loin qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- « Merde ! De toutes les conneries, pourquoi fait-il les plus grosses ? » Voulut-il s'énerver, mais la fin de sa phrase ressembla plutôt à une supplique. « Pourquoi faut-il que cette famille soit maudite jusqu'au dernier de ses membres ? » hurla-t-il, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Il n'eut aucune réponse ce soir-là.

Alors Dean winchester fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il prit les choses en mains. Il chargea Sam sur les sièges arrière de l'Impala, alla chercher Crowley – il était le Roi de l'Enfer, il n'allait pas laisser pareil monstre dans la nature – qu'il attacha solidement au siège passager.

Il inséra la clé dans le démarreur et le moteur se mit en marche. Un fin sourire apparut lentement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il roulait.

- « Qu'y a-t-il de si réjouissant, Dean ? » questionna le démon, ironique.

Le chasseur secoua lentement la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

- « D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours battu pour avoir une famille soudée, aimante et aimée. Je l'ai souhaité plus que tout. Plus que de libérer les gens des forces du mal. J'ai chassé avec mon père pour l'aider à venger la mort de maman. Parce qu'une fois que ça aurait été fait, John aurait arrêté la chasse et serait revenu vers Sammy – où Sam serait revenu vers nous, » raconta-t-il sans savoir pourquoi, le regard fixé sur la route devant lui, surement pour oublier à qui il racontait ça.

- « Mais tout a foiré… » Dit le démon d'un ton neutre, faisant montre d'une empathie inédite.

- « Ouai… en réalité, » souffla l'ainé, « je ne sais pas trop… » Avoua-t-il.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le Roi.

- « Parce que plus les années ont passé, plus la famille s'est agrandie, ou, du moins, a gagné en amis. Il y a eu Bobby, et puis Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus… Et Meg aussi, je crois. »

- « oui, » confirma Crowley. « Elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse, je crois, de votre angelot. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de glousser, en tournant la tête vers le démon.

- « Arrête de dire n'import… Quoi ? » Se figea-t-il soudain en voyant le regard de Crowley. « Vous… les démons peuvent… non, sérieusement ? Ils peuvent… »

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

- « Nous n'avons pas d'âme, c'est un fait ! » siffla le démon dans une douloureuse ironie. « Mais tu as vu dans quel état je suis en ce moment même. »

Il garda un instant le silence.

- « Et plus d'un démon, au cours des siècles, s'est détourné de la voie des damnés pour vivre le temps d'une vie humaine auprès d'un être qu'ils avaient appris à aimer. Ils savaient qu'après leur mort, ce ne serait que l'enfer pour l'éternité, pour eux. Et pas à la place la plus agréable, tu peux me croire. Mais ils avaient eu un peu de répit. Un répit qui valait une éternité d'enfer… » Finit le démon, la voix un peu éraillée.

Dean comprit très bien que ce qu'avait raconté Crowley était du vécu. Pourquoi le chasseur ne profita pas de la faiblesse du démon pour le questionner et se délecter de son malheur, il ne le sut pas vraiment. Mais le principal est qu'il ne le fit pas.

- « Peut-être que tout n'a pas foiré. Peut-être qu'il nous reste une chance de créer une famille, » souffla la voix de Sam depuis l'arrière de la voiture. « Peut-être que c'est ce qui a été décidé pour nous, Winchester and Co. On devait faire les plus grosses conneries, et faire les plus grands sacrifices. »

- « Non, sammy, s'il te plait, ne parle pas de sacrifice, » demanda Dean d'un ton sec, mais le regard implorant que Sam capta dans le rétroviseur le convainquit.

- « Non, plus de sacrifices… » promit le plus jeune.

La discussion s'arrêta là, et les heures restantes du trajet se firent dans le silence, ponctué des grognements de douleur de Sam.

Et de prière.

Que Sam guérisse.

Que Castiel ne soit pas m… perdu ! C'est ça ! Perdu… mort…

Que le sort fonctionne et que Crowley regagne un semblant d'âme, qu'ils puissent ainsi non pas tuer, mais neutraliser les démons.

Que sa famille vive, même s'il devait – juste lui – y laisser la v… non, plus de sacrifice, il avait dit. Et il devait s'y tenir…

Tenir. Oui. Qu'on lui donne la force de tous les porter et les guider.

Ils arrivèrent enfin.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Le premier à franchir la porte du bunker fut Crowley, tenu en laisse – en chaîne – par Dean, qui tentait de porter Sam tant bien que mal. Le chasseur déposa son frère sur un fauteuil, pour attacher le démon sur un second. Il eut quelques remords à l'enchaîner. Après tout, s'il était devenu inoffensif, c'était lui faire plus de mal que de bien, moralement. Le démon l'aida à prendre sa décision en lui montrant Sam de la tête.

- « Arrête de tergiverser, Boy, et va l'aider. Je serai toujours là quand tu l'auras soigné ! »

Le chasseur hocha la tête, reprit Sam dans ses bras – bon sang, pourquoi était-il si grand ? –et l'emmena dans la chambre du cadet, la plus proche de la salle de bain, et donc de la pharmacie.

Le chasseur ressortit de la chambre de son frère une grosse heure et demie plus tard, un sac de vêtements et de bandes de gaze à jeter dans la main. Il partit en direction de sa chambre, s'arrêta, regarda le démon – l'ex-démon ? – la porte de sa chambre, fit un pas en direction de Crowley, s'arrêta, hésita, regarda là où se reposait son frère, et finit par se diriger vers l'ancien Roi des Enfers.

- « Tu veux bien surveiller mon frère le temps que je prenne une douche ? … S'il te plait ? » Finit-il dans une grimace.

Dieu – le salaud – que c'était difficile d'ête poli avec ce mec qui leur avait fait tant de mal...

Le démon hocha la tête. Dean détacha du fauteuil la chaîne qui entravait Crowley au niveau du cou, et l'enroula autour de sa main. Il détacha les autres du fauteuil, en les laissant aux poignets et aux chevilles du démon. Le chasseur hésita, puis lui retira les chaînes de pieds. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sam, où Crowley s'assit docilement là où Dean le lui avait indiqué. Dean hésita encore, puis lui enleva l'intégralité de ses chaînes.

- « C'est pour que tu puisses courir à ton aise s'il fallait que tu me préviennes de toute urgence. Et de toute façon, il y a tellement de pièges à démons que je ne sais pas combien de pas tu arriverais à faire avant de te retrouver coincé… » Se justifia Dean avec un débit de parole élevé.

- « Je n'ai rien demandé, » rétorqua l'autre avec un léger sourire en coin, mais un ton neutre.

Le chasseur sortit de la chambre d'un pas rageur. Il prit une rapide douche et soigna les quelques blessures qu'il avait. Il jeta ses vêtements dans le sac où ceux de Sam attendaient déjà d'être jetés au feu. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre – il n'était pas à l'aise quand il se baladait en sous-vêtement.

Une minute et quarante cinq secondes plus tard – le temps qu'il faut pour enfiler un minimum vital de vêtements en étant sûr de ne pas les mettre à l'envers – il sortit de la chambre comme une furie, se précipitant dans celle de son frère.

Crowley, qui somnolait, bondit du fauteuil, grimaçant à cause de ses blessures. Dean jeta des regards affolés un peu partout. Visiblement, tout allait aussi bien que possible pour son frère. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Crowley pour s'excuser de son entrée fracassante.

- « Il faudra soigner tes plaies avant qu'elles ne s'infectent, » grommela le chasseur en refermant doucement la porte.

- « J'ai toujours mes pouvoirs, » lui rappela le démon. « Seulement si je les utilise ici, je vais transformer l'endroit en caserne de pompier les jours de grands incendies… » Grimaça-t-il en faisant références aux sirènes d'alertes du bunker.

- « Alors je t'emmènerai dehors dès que possible, » assura le chasseur, en refermant la porte pour de bon cette fois.

L'ainé des Winchester tenta de trouver l'origine du bruit – gémissement ? – qu'il avait entendu en s'habillant.

Il fouilla la pièce du regard.

Puis, il le vit.

Recroquevillé à même le sol, entre le mur et le dossier au canapé.

Roulé en boule, les jambes remontées contre la poitrine, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les bras.

Secoué tout entier par des sanglots déchirants.

Déchirants, mais silencieux.

Aussi silencieux qu'ils pouvaient l'être, pour des pleurs de cette intensité.

- « Cass'… »

Dans la grande salle silencieuse, le murmure de Dean sembla se répercuter avec une violence inouïe sur les murs bétonnés, créant un écho à peine supportable pour ses oreilles.

Le chasseur se précipita vers l'ange

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Castiel leva les yeux et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même – si c'était encore possible – tout en tentant de se reculer, de s'éloigner du chasseur. Ce dernier se figea.

Alors c'était comme ça que l'ange le voyait ? Violent, même avec sa famille. Il sentit la colère s'infiltrer en lui et serra les poings. Mais le regard de Castiel devint proprement terrifié, et le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il réagissait comme Castiel avait peur qu'il le fasse.

La colère retomba en grande partie, alors qu'il s'approchait encore. Le chasseur s'accroupit et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

- « Cass', » murmura une seconde fois Dean, en tentant d'attirer l'ange contre lui.

Le guerrier de Dieu ne dit rien, mais s'effondra contre le chasseur, ses pleurs redoublants. Au milieu des sanglots, une litanie de gémissements se faisait entendre. Les mots étaient à moitié incompréhensibles, mais il mit tellement longtemps à se calmer que le chasseur en saisit l'essentiel.

_Pardon. Pardon. Je me suis trompé. J'ai eu tord._

_Encore._

_Je ne savais pas. Je voulais bien faire. Je voulais aider. Comme vous. Rendre le monde meilleur._

_J'ai échoué._

_Les portes, du Paradis et de l'Enfer, sont toujours ouvertes. Mais le Paradis n'est plus accessible, alors que l'Enfer va continuer inlassablement de vomir ses créatures monstrueuses jours après jours._

_Je nous ai condamnés._

_Parce que moi aussi je suis humain désormais. Et les sentiments, les émotions qui m'assaillent, je ne sais comment les gérer. Elles sont si fortes. Elles me détruisent de l'intérieur. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je vais imploser. Je vais devenir fou._

_Je t'en prie, aide moi._

_Trouves la force de me pardonner, sinon, je préfère mourir de ta main. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir la haine ou le mépris dans tes yeux._

_Aide-moi, je t'en supplie._

_Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dit,_

_Malgré tout ce que j'aurais dû dire,_

_Malgré tout ce que je n'ai pas osé te dire, malgré mes mensonges,_

_Aide-moi, je t'en prie._

Au bout d'un moment, Castiel sembla se calmer. Dean tenta de le relever, mais l'ange tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Dean le porta presque jusque dans la chambre qu'ils lui avaient attribuée, avec Sam. Il le déshabilla et lui enfila un pyjama. Il le guida ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dieu – l'enfoiré – merci, il savait comment uriner.

Dean enfila un gant de toilette lorsqu'il parut évident que Cass' ne savait pas quoi faire de ce morceau de tissu qu'on lui tendait. Le chasseur lava le visage de son protecteur, pour le rafraichir un peu, puis le ramena à sa chambre. Il coucha et borda l'ange, restant assit sur le bord du lit jusqu'à ce que Castiel s'endorme, une main posée sur le bras du benjamin.

L'ainé sortit de la chambre du nouvel humain sans bruit. Il retourna dans la chambre de Sam, et emmena Crowley à l'extérieur, le temps que ce dernier se guérisse. Chose tout à fait incompréhensible, il guérit Dean également. Le chasseur ne sut que balbutier des remerciements. Le démon lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sammy, comme l'ange n'avait rien pu faire en son temps. Dean hocha la tête sèchement, et ramena le prisonnier sans chaîne dans la chambre de son frère.

Le chasseur sortait de la chambre de Sam, alors qu'il venait de donner un café au démon, lorsque la porte du bunker s'ouvrit brusquement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kevin se fit accueillir par le canon du Colt 1911 - 45 mm, de Dean. Il ne se démonta pas, ayant d'autres problèmes plus urgents.

- « Bon sang Dean ! Je me suis inquiété ! Comment ça c'est passé ? Comment va Sam ? Où est-il ? Moi j'ai perdu Castiel ! J'étais en train de le soigner, et d'un coup, il m'a assommé, et s'est fait la malle ! Quand je me suis réveil… quoi ? » S'arrêta-t-il devant les sourcils haussés du chasseur.

- « Tout va bien, Kid, l'ange dort, il est dans sa chambre, » le rassura le plus vieux. « On a d'autres problèmes pour l'instant, » expliqua-t-il encore. « Si on peut faire un résumé, alors Crowley est en train de surveiller Sam, il a retrouvé une partie de son âme, il est a moitié gentil, où alors il cache bien son jeu. Avec Sam, on n'a pas pu refermer les portes de l'Enfer, et Castiel n'a pas non plus refermé les portes du Paradis. Oh surprise, il s'est fait entuber par Métatron, qu'il a aidé sans le vouloir à chasser tous les anges du paradis. Il ne reste plus que cet en… cette enflure de Scribe là en haut, qui a arraché la grâce de Castiel et l'a détruite. »

Le jeune homme resta sous le choc durant une bonne quarantaine de secondes.

- « Les… tu es en train de me dire que les anges ont chu ? » s'étrangla-t-il, l'air terrorisé et perdu.

Dean posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de l'apaiser.

- « Oui, Kid, les anges ne sont plus au paradis. Ils sont sur Terre désormais. »

- « C'est ça qui… » Il désigna les installations autour d'eux d'un ample geste du bras. « Tout s'est mis à clignoter, et à biper, siffler, tout les capteurs s'affolaient. La sirène générale – tu savais qu'il y en avait une ? Moi pas, ça m'a flanqué la trouille – s'est mise en route… C'était… C'était l'apocalypse… » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Le souvenir des anges en train de tomber remonta à la surface de l'esprit de Dean, qui ne put que hocher la tête, comprenant. Oui, c'était l'apocalypse.

Kevin alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pendant que Dean allait prendre des bières. Après tout, à cette heure de la nuit – du matin – ils pouvaient bien boire autre chose que du café, puisque personne ne devait être soigné. Le chasseur posa trois bouteilles sur la table basse. Il ne répondit pas au regard interrogateur du Prophète et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam. Il en ressortit une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Crowley sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme bondit du fauteuil, tous les sens en alerte. Le démon leva les mains en signe de paix, mais Kevin ne se détendit pas pour autant. Et Dean, dont l'adrénaline était un peu retombée, devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas en confiance.

Le chasseur récupéra les menottes et attacha un poignet de Crowley avec, serrant l'autre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il poussa ensuite le fauteuil jusque sous un des nombreux pentagrammes incrustés dans le sol et le plafond en béton. Il passa son Colt au jeune homme qui le prit en main fermement, sans pour autant viser le démon.

Il prit ensuite les trois bières, les décapsula, en tendit une au Prophète, la seconde au Roi de l'Enfer, et leva la sienne pour trinquer. Il but une gorgée, et par précaution, se leva et alla passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de son frère de sang, puis de son frère d'âme. Ils semblaient sereins pour l'instant, mais Dean ne se faisait pas d'illusion. D'ici quelques heures, quelques minutes peut-être, les premiers cauchemars arriveraient, et les cris avec eux.

Le chasseur revint vers les deux autres et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il but une longue gorgée de bière. Il regarda le démon Roi, puis le Prophète. Il soupira. Une fois de plus, ça allait être à lui de prendre les commandes, de dire ce qu'il allait falloir faire.

Pourquoi devait-se être lui le chef ?

Il inspira lentement, remplissant ses poumons au maximum, puis relâcha l'air, tout aussi doucement. Il garda les paupières closes pendant l'opération. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé, il vit le soulagement dans les deux regards tournés vers lui : Le leader était là, prêt à encaisser, à les rassurer, et les guider, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Sam et Cass' seraient pareils. Ils allaient devoir être guidés.

Parce qu'il en fallait un qui soit le leader.

Parce que Crowley ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle empathie et ces remords, et que Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser se débrouiller à propos d'une chose que Sam et lui avaient provoqué.

Parce que Kevin était trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour vivre cette vie remplie de mort et de sacrifice, qu'il n'avait rien demandé et devait être protégé.

Parce que sammy était son petit frère et que c'était son rôle d'aîné que de prendre les décisions. Même s'il savait que Sam serait celui qui le seconderait le mieux, vu leurs expériences.

Parce que Castiel était son second petit frère, le plus petit, et qu'il avait une connaissance de leur culture équivalente à celle d'un enfant de six ans, avec des connaissances théoriques et rhétoriques à faire pâlir d'envie la bibliothèque du Vatican.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient ni vraiment des gentils, ni vraiment des méchants.

Parce qu'ils étaient handicapés des sentiments.

Parce que la vie les avait amenés à faire des choix qui avaient coûté la vie à des milliers de personnes.

Parce que malgré tout, ils voulaient bien faire, même si en voulant réparer leurs erreurs, ils ne réussissaient qu'à en provoquer de plus grosses.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Le chasseur hocha la tête.

Quand bien même les combats avaient cessé depuis seulement quelques heures.

Il fallait remonter au front.

Faire face, en première ligne.

Là.

Maintenant.

Il fallait continuer.

Inlassablement.

Parce que le mal, lui, ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il n'avait pas d'âme, donc pas de sentiments, ni d'émotions.

- « Il faut reprendre les choses dans l'ordre, » commença le chasseur à voix basse, mais avec cette assurance qui caractérisait les dirigeants. « Kevin, sait quelque chose à propos qu'une quelconque guérison aux épreuves de la tablette si on ne les finit pas ? »

- « Non, » répondit le garçon, « mais les bibliothèques de cet endroit sont tellement riches en ouvrages extraordinaires qu'on est en droit d'espérer trouver quelque chose dedans… enfin, je l'espère, » ajouta-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête et se tourna vers le démon.

- « Non, Boy, je ne sais rien de plus que les mensonges que m'a donné le gamin, » répondit-il en désignant Kevin du menton.

- « Ok, » soupira le chasseur. « Sinon, il va falloir faire un sacré boulot de fond avec Castiel. Il ne sait absolument pas comment fonctionne un corps humain. Enfin, » précisa-t-il, « il a l'air de savoir les fonctions de base, comme uriner. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache reconnaître les sensations qui font comprendre qu'on doit aller aux toilettes. »

- « Il faudra être _vraiment_ patient, » ajouta le Prophète avec un regard appuyé à Dean.

- « Oui, je sais, il ne faudra pas que je m'énerve ! » grogna le concerné. « D'autant plus qu'il ne sait pas gérer ses émotions. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Kevin.

- « Parce que les anges ne ressentent pas de sentiments, ou d'émotions, » expliqua le chasseur.

- « Plus exactement, ils savent dissocier leur esprit des émotions de leur vaisseau, pour ne pas interférer avec lui, » précisa Crowley. « Cependant, la plupart des anges qui prennent un jour un vaisseau profitent de leur passage sur Terre pour vivre un peu en humain, afin de mieux comprendre ces créatures que Dieu aime plus qu'eux, ses premiers enfants, » ajouta-t-il dans une grimace.

- « Et quel est le résultat de cette analyse ? » demanda Kevin.

- « Eh bien, ils comprennent pourquoi Dieu a mis tous ses espoirs en l'homme. Et il y a les autres anges, comme Castiel, qui pensent que si Dieu les a créé insensibles aux émotions, c'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, » révéla encore le démon.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit le plus jeune après un moment de silence à méditer sur la connerie des anges de ne pas vouloir se mêler aux humains, « il faudra passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, à tout lui expliquer, à le forcer à dire ce qu'il ressent. »

Les deux autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

- « Dans les choses moins plaisantes, mais tout aussi préoccupantes, il y a ce qu'il va se passer avec les anges déchus. Que vont-ils faire ? Ont-ils encore leurs pouvoirs ? Leurs grâces ? Vont-ils continuer à se battre contre ce qui sort de l'enfer ? … entre autre, » marmonna le chasseur. « Mais pour ça, le plus apte à répondre est Cass'. »

Il regarda Kevin et le démon qui acquiescèrent.

- « la seconde chose est : Abbadon, » ajouta le chasseur en se tournant vers le Roi de l'Enfer.

- « Il y a pas mal de possibilités, » avoua le concerné d'un air désemparé. « Elle veut faire main basse sur l'intégralité de l'enfer, ça, c'est certain. Après, il va falloir qu'elle se batte pour l'obtenir. Elle a des alliés et des ennemis naturels, là en bas. Ceux qui vénèrent Lucifer, et ceux qui ont toujours été jaloux des Chevaliers de l'Enfer. Bien d'autres démons vont vouloir prendre la place que j'ai… laissé vacante, » finit-il ironiquement.

Il allait reprendre lorsqu'il se figea, regardant en apparence Dean, mais en réalité fixé sur le fond de la pièce, derrière le chasseur. Ce dernier se retourna promptement. Castiel était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés, le regard mi-perdu, mi-torturé. S'il n'avait pas su que l'ange n'y connaissait rien, il aurait pu penser avoir à faire à un humain comme les autres.

Dean se tourna vers le Prophète.

- « Va, ça ira, » le rassura le gamin en secouant le Colt de Dean dans sa main.

Le chasseur se précipita alors sur l'ange, qui recula. _Encore_, pensa Dean. Le chasseur ralentit, en continuant à se rapprocher, sans un mot, jusqu'à poser sa main sur le bras de Castiel.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Dean avec une douceur qu'il avait jusque là réservée à Sam.

Même si la question lui semblait si futile, ou si douloureuse, pour Cass', il devait la lui poser.

L'ange ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant que répondre, puisque ne sachant analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il finit par résumer à la plus simple expression ses émotions.

- « J'étouffe, » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

La main de Dean serra doucement l'épaule de l'ange.

- « Voudrais-tu sortir, marcher un peu autour du bunker ? » demanda le chasseur, marchant sur des œufs.

Castiel hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- « Vous veillez sur Sammy ? » demanda le chasseur aux deux autres, qui acceptèrent.

- « J'ai mon téléphone, » ajouta Dean. « S'il se passe quoi que ce soit… »

Nouveaux hochements de tête.

L'ange et son protégé sortirent. Ils découvrirent avec surprise une très fine couche grise sur l'herbe et la neige en train de tomber. Ce qui était assez surprenant pour un mois d'octobre – dans le Kansas.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Dean ne savait pas tourner autour du pot. Alors il mit les pieds dans le plat, avec une intonation qu'il espérait la plus délicate possible.

- « Est-ce que je te fais peur, Cass' ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse après quelques minutes de silence.

L'ange regardait les flocons tomber. Il tentait de détailler la forme des cristaux qui se posaient sur son manteau, mais il ne faisait pas assez froid, et la neige fondait à peine avait-elle touché un support.

- « Regarde-les, » murmura l'ange. « Ils tombent, tombent encore, tombent toujours, et lorsqu'enfin ceux qui ne se sont pas consumés en tombant atterrissent, ils sont condamnés à disparaître, à tomber dans l'oubli. »

Le chasseur comprit deux choses. La première était que Castiel ne répondrait pas – dans l'instant –à sa question. La seconde était que l'ange se sentait comme ces flocons. En train de disparaître. Dissout.

Dean ferma les yeux. Se devait être Sam à sa place, là, en cet instant. Pas lui. Lui, il n'aimait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être tout nu psychologiquement, et qu'on pourrait le tuer avec le moindre mot plus sûrement que tous ses ennemis avaient essayer de le faire en neuf années.

Mais il le ferait quand même. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Castiel.

Il chercha le regard de l'ange, jusqu'à le trouver. Puis il prit la plus délicate inspiration de sa vie. Inspiration d'oxygène, inspiration de mots.

- « Le flocon atterrit doucement, se pose, puis fond. Ensuite, il se transforme en eau. En plusieurs petites gouttes d'eau. Elles s'infiltrent dans la terre, chaque goutte ayant une vocation propre. La première va rejaillir un peu plus loin, dans un ruisseau. La seconde va descendre alimenter une nappe phréatique. Une autre ira se loger dans une racine d'arbre, pour le nourrir et lui permettre de grandir. Une autre encore se fera boire par un animal, ou un être humain qui vivra grâce à elle. Une s'évaporera pour rejoindre un nuage pour retomber, en pluie, en grêle ou en neige. Et la fois d'après, elle fera peut-être parti d'un iceberg, de la banquise ou d'un glacier. »

Dean s'arrêta un moment, le temps que l'ange assimile – et se demander ce qu'il avait fumé pour sortir un truc pareil. La bière ne devait plus être bonne – et une fois que le regard de l'ange se focalisa de nouveau sur le chasseur, preuve qu'il avait fini de réfléchir, ledit chasseur continua.

- « Tous, autant que nous sommes, » reprit Dean, « chaque personne, chaque être humain, est la somme de ses expériences, de son caractère, de son éducation. Nous ne sommes pas figés. Lorsque nous nous définissons, ce n'est vrai qu'à l'instant où nous le faisons. L'instant d'après, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Nous sommes aussi nos choix, » continua-t-il. « Nous en faisons de mauvais, comme de bons. »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Dean le convainquit d'attendre.

- « Mais tu n'as jamais été un humain, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, » expliqua Dean d'une manière qu'il espérait délicate. « Tu étais un ange, un guerrier de Dieu, et tu obéissais aux ordres. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais été seulement un ange, Castiel. Tu t'es toujours rebellé contre les décisions qui te paraissaient injustes, et tu essayais de faire les choses adéquates pour réparer ces injustices. »

Dean attendit que l'ange acquiesce avant de continuer.

- « Et les décisions sont devenues de plus en plus injustes, et tu n'as pas su le supporter. Il a fallu qu'au même moment, tu ailles me sortir de l'enfer, avant que je brise le premier sceau. Sauf que j'ai encore une fois tout fait foirer, et que c'était trop tard. »

Le chasseur soupira lourdement, se perdant un peu dans ses souvenirs infernaux. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas dévier du sujet de la conversation initiale.

- « Ensuite, tu as du rester penché sur mon épaule pour venir me sauver la vie de si nombreuses fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Tu m'as confié tes doutes. Tu m'as écouté aussi. Tu m'as aidé comme tu le pouvais avec le problème de sang de démon de Sammy, avec ta compréhension de l'être humain que tu avais en tant qu'ange. Tu as même forcé le destin en me disant que Chuck était protégé par un archange, » sourit le chasseur.

Castiel avait les sourcils froncés, et le regard perplexe.

- « Tu avais beau être un ange, au contact de Sam, bobby, moi et les autres, tu t'es humanisé. Tu comprenais ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en tant qu'homme, même si tu n'étais pas en capacité de le ressentir. Et plus encore, tu t'es posé contre ta famille, tes frères et sœurs, ton Père, pour nous protéger, Sam et moi, mais aussi tous ces singes sans poil qui peuplent la Terre. Tu as fini par vraiment ressentir ces émotions, même si elles étaient plus faibles que celles que tu ressens à présent.

Une fois de plus, il laissa un temps à Castiel pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'ange.

- « Castiel, » souffla-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement, « tu n'es plus un ange. Tu ne peux plus guérir, ni te télé transporter. Tu ne peux plus entendre les prières de tes protégés, ni la voix de tes frères. Tu ne peux plus lire les émotions des hommes rien qu'en les regardant. Tu ne peux plus accéder au Paradis. Et tout ça, tu ne le pourras plus jamais, » osa dire le chasseur, marchant sur des œufs.

Car si l'ange s'effondrait, le chasseur ne serait pas en mesure de lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais Castiel tint bon. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, silencieuses, mais il resta debout, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Dean.

- « Cass', tu étais un être humain bien avant que l'on t'arrache ta grâce. Tu es Castiel. Ce n'était pas ta grâce, ni tes ailes, ni tes pouvoirs qui faisaient ce que tu étais. C'était l'entité qui possédait tout ça. Ils faisaient parti de toi, mais ils ne te définissaient pas. Là, en cet instant, c'est Castiel que j'ai en face de moi. Même s'il n'a plus tout ce que je viens de citer. »

Il posa une main derrière la nuque de l'ange.

- « Ça ne change rien pour moi, Cass'. Pas parce que je me suis fait à l'idée que tu ne serais plus un ange et que je l'ai accepté, mais parce que je ne t'ai jamais, tu entends, _jamais_, prit pour un genre d'entité supérieure dont le seul intérêt serait ses capacités hors normes. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, comme seuls mon père, Sam et Bobby ont su le faire. Tu es allé me chercher là où même eux ont été incapable d'aller, non pas parce que tu en avais les pouvoirs, mais parce que tu _voulais_ le faire. Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour moi, alors qu'un autre ange aurait pu y aller à ta place. »

Il prit une inspiration rapide afin que l'ange n'essaie pas de parler, et reprit immédiatement.

- « Tu as toujours été un allié, et un ami, et maintenant, un frère, Castiel. Je m'en contrefichais de tes pouvoirs. L'amitié, l'amour que l'on te porte, avec Sammy, n'est pas intéressé. Il ne demande rien en retour, ni qu'il soit partagé, ni qu'il soit rendu, pas même qu'il nous donne ta confiance. Il est là. Pour toi. Libre à toi d'en disposer comme tu le souhaites. C'est tout. »

Le regard de Castiel était indescriptiblement fascinant. C'était comme si toutes les émotions, bonnes comme mauvaises, l'avaient envahit et se rentraient dedans, les unes dans les autres, de manière totalement anarchique. Dean ne savait que faire. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- « Tu _es_ Castiel. Tu étais Castiel hier, même si tu avais ta grâce. Tu seras Castiel demain, même si tu ne l'as plus. Tu ne savais faire que te battre. Mais les humains n'ont pas de grâce et se battent aussi, les démons, idem. Tu as toujours un rôle. Un rôle dans la guerre. Et surtout un rôle auprès de nous. »

Le chasseur serra plus fort sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

- « Ce sera dur, tu le sais. Tu tomberas. Et nous aussi, on tombera. Mais on se relèvera, mutuellement. On se soutiendra, pour continuer à avancer, parce que seul, c'est impossible. Sam est ma famille. TU es ma famille. Ni moins, ni plus que lui. Avec Sam, j'ai partagé mon sang et vendu mon âme. Avec toi, j'ai partagé mon âme et donné ma vie, mon sang. »

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil bleu.

- « Depuis… aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, la seule chose que j'ai vraiment souhaité, c'était d'avoir une famille. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais une belle maison beige, avec une belle pelouse verte, une belle barrière blanche, une belle voiture rouge et un beau chien noir. »

Il rigola, nerveusement, et lâcha Castiel.

« C'était une simple utopie. Le genre de rêve assez inaccessible pour que je ne risque pas de l'atteindre et d'être déçu, déçu par la famille qui était la mienne dans la réalité. Je courrais après des chimères, alors que ma famille était là, sous mes yeux, en train de partager ma vie de merde avec moi. Et j'ai failli ne pas la voir. »

Dean sourit à l'ange, et Castiel lui rendit son sourire, sans se forcer. Le chasseur s'autorisa à y voir une première victoire.

- « Ça va aller, Cass', je te le jure ! »

La voix de Dean était à peine audible, un grondement, une promesse comme il n'en avait jamais fait, excepté peut-être lorsqu'il avait promis de protéger Sam.

Et l'ange le crut. Le chaos en lui sembla s'apaiser, lentement. Puis une certaine sérénité s'installa. Castiel inspira une grande bouffée d'air froid. Il lui piqua la gorge et le fit tousser. Il regarda les flocons tomber avec un sourire.

- « Oui, » murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop pleuré. « Oui, ça va aller. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'ange, qu'il savait ne pas être la main de Dean. Il se retourna pour voir Sam, en plein dialogue visuel et silencieux avec son grand frère. La main pressa affectueusement son épaule. Vu le regard du cadet, il avait dû tout entendre de leur discussion.

L'ange sourit un peu plus. Un rire léger sortit de sa bouche, en même temps qu'une larme de soulagement pointait le bout de son folium au coin de l'œil gauche de Sam.

Dean, désemparé par ces deux comportements aussi précieux qu'inhabituels, fit également quelque chose d'inattendu. Il les serra contre son cœur, dans une étreinte qui leur donna l'impression d'être transporté dans un monde où tout finissait bien. Bien sûr, Dean, par cette étreinte, eut l'occasion de cacher les quelques traitresses liquides qui jaillirent de ses yeux.

Ce fut le cadet qui brisa l'étreinte, le regard malicieux fixé sur son ainé.

- « J'étais sûr que tu saurais te sortir les tripes si la situation le demandait, » rigola-t-il, bien vite coupé par une violente quinte de toux qui le laissa littéralement à genoux.

Les deux autres se précipitèrent pour le relever.

- « Il fait trop froid, idiot ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?! » Le sermonna Dean.

- « Parce que le cauchemar que j'ai fait a vraiment nécessité que je prenne un peu l'air, maman ! » Ironisa Sam, faisant sourire le plus jeune.

- « N'empêche, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui s'y colle ! » ronchonna l'ainé en refermant la porte du bunker. « Ah ! Ça fait du bien d'être au chaud ! »

Ils emmenèrent Sam sur le canapé dans lequel il s'avachi avec la grâce d'un… heu… ange déchu ? {oui, c'est de très mauvais goût}.

Dean lui donna un antidouleur.

- « La prochaine fois, c'est peut-être toi qu'il faudra recadrer, » reprit Sam en réponse à ce que lui avait dit son ainé en rentrant.

- « Bitch ! »

- « Jerk ! »

- « … »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Castiel, qui – pour la première fois – comprit leur regard. Ils n'avaient pas de "surnom affectueusement grossier" pour lui. Et puis leurs yeux s'illuminèrent, et ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Castiel.

- « Sinless ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, faisant rire tout le monde.

Castiel voulut répliquer qu'au contraire, il avait commis bon nombre de péchés, puis il se rappela à temps qu'Uriel l'avait un jour appelé ainsi pour lui signifier sa naïveté. Il comprit donc la plaisanterie et trouva si agréable de comprendre le jeu de mot et de pouvoir rire avec les autres qu'il se promit d'en retenir le plus possible.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sam, depuis le canapé, regardait les autres, dans la semi-conscience dans laquelle il était tombé à cause de l'antalgique.

Crowley, toujours attaché à son fauteuil, échangeait comme à son habitude des piques plus ou moins virulentes, mais sans réelle méchanceté, avec l'ainé des Winchester.

Dean, entre deux piques, discutait avec Kevin et Castiel des épreuves, des anges, et de ce qui allait – peut-être – se passer.

Kevin se retira progressivement de la discussion, laissant apparemment son esprit vagabonder. Il devait penser à ce qu'il restait de sa famille, surement.

Sam soupira, alors que la douleur à la tête et à l'estomac commençait à passer.

Il restait tant de chemin à faire.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mais il n'était plus seul. Il avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves pour avoir la considération de son frère.

Dean n'était plus seul. Il avait compris que sa famille était devant ses yeux, et non là où elle ne saurait exister.

Castiel n'était plus seul non plus. Lui aussi était en train de comprendre que ces cinq dernières années avaient été plus importantes que les milliers précédentes.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ils sourirent en même temps, sans même se regarder, dans des discussions différentes.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher au aurores, alors que le soleil illuminait de ses premiers rayons les champs enneigés.

Un vrai paysage de conte de fée, pensa Crowley en marchant autour du bunker – il n'avait pas besoin de dormir et on lui faisait apparemment assez confiance pour considérer le Bunker comme son point de chute.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sam s'endormit, l'esprit serein.

Dean s'endormit, le cœur apaisé.

Castiel s'endormit, l'âme consolée.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Parce qu'ils étaient une famille, désormais.

Parce que rien ne valait plus que la famille.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécie, que les Destiel y on vu du Destiel et que les autres pas.**

**J'ai une autre histoire dans le même genre sur le feu. Plus exactement, elle est écrite sur papier, et il faut que je la rentre dans cette machine infernale qui bipe tout le temps. Mais les fans de Tolkien attendent un OS sur le Hobbit depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, qui est également sur papier, et ce sera le prochain que je recopierai (oui, avant Supernature, quelle honte !).**

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît.**

* * *

**_Castiel[le]_**


End file.
